Stuck on you
by RobertpattinsonN1F
Summary: Angie McMullen is a 16 year old girl who moves from America to Scotland and makes some brand new friends at a brand new school, but are they what they seem ? Is she really safe with them ? And can she sense love and heartbreak just around the corner ? Please help me with this piece of writing so Angie can get her fairytale ending. Review and follow please ! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter****1**

_Hi guys, this is my first time writing fanfic and I'm super nervous ! Can you guys all just tell me what you think and give me some suggestions and hopefully I can keep you all entertained ! Another thing is, this was only a little chapter to get me started, the following ones are bigger so don't give up on me please._

It sucks being the new girl. An alien from a different planet. A shiny new toy. A science experiment. New.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blasting out _**Decode**_ by _**Paramore**_ on a stupid Monday morning... God I hate Mondays. Dragging myself up from my new bed, I quickly jumped into the shower before the three brats could get to it and washed my hair and my body. I padded back into my room and dried my shoulder length, vibrant, dark blue hair, an unwise choice I had made three months earlier when I thought I bought semi permanent dye for a game of _truth or dare_. Then I started putting on the new outfit my old best friend Lola had picked out for me for my first day, a black sweater and ripped jeans, topped off with my favourite military boots with high heels.

Once I was ready, I grabbed my bright orange satchel from where it was slung over my desk chair and headed down the stairs to grab some toast.

" Girls please just stop arguing already, it's your first proper day here in Scotland and you're wasting it all by arguing." My mom tiredly complained to my two little sisters.

" Well then tell Katie to give me my doll back Mom !" Screamed Miranda as she stormed out of the room like she's just gotten herself into a midlife crisis, for God's sake she was eight and she was talking to her mom like that...Brat.

" I'm going out to the car." I said before sauntering out to the new Mercedes that was parked in the driveway. I opened the door to the passenger side and slid into the tanned coloured leather seats...Mmmm this was good.

And just like that my peace was shattered, as my mom got into the driver's seat and Cameron, Miranda and Katie piled into the back of the car all yelling at each other...I could feel a headache coming on.

I stared out of the window while my mom drove to the local primary school, Greenback Primary and then let Miranda and Katie run through the gates to their new school... At least they had each other. Then she proceeded to drive to the high school Bluebank High School...Honestly, the names couldn't be worse if they'd tried.

" Good luck today Cameron, good luck today Angie" my mom said as me and Cam got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk looking like deer in the headlights. " Thanks Mom" We chorused. And that was it, we had to go in there with nobody we knew and try our best to make new friends... This, was going to be eventful


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Hi guys, so far it hasn't been going so well, no reviews or anything so I need you guys to do it to keep me motivated to write some more. Thanks x_

"Holy Crap"

That's all I've got.

Holy Crap.

I walked inside the school looking around for a teacher or a student that looked like they would help me find my way around or at least to my first class. Cameron walked in full of attitude, like he owned the place... Not like him at all.

"Angelina McMullen ? _Angelina ?" _I heard a faint voice call my name. I turned around to see a small woman of about 45 with round glasses and a caramel coloured bob. " For heavens sake Angelina, you need to pay more attention or nothing will go right today." I already hated this woman.

"Umm, It's Angie, actually." I said as politely as I could manage.

"Angie" The woman spat the word out. "Such a common name ! Oh well come along or you'll be late for registration." What the hell was registration ?

As if this woman could read my mind, she casually said " It's just when you go into class and they make sure you've showed up for the morning and you're not just going to appear for certain subjects...The teachers have a right to be anxious right enough..." She started telling me but

I wasn't taking it in, too many words for someone I hated already. Before I knew it I was standing in the doorway of a reasonably large class, painted cream with posters all over the wall of world war two and the titanic, It was obviously a history class.

" Miss McLean, this is Angelina McMullen" Said the small woman, pointing at me and sneering.

" I believe she is in this registration class ?"

Miss McLean nodded and smiled at me. She was a pretty woman with pale white skin and freckles across her nose and under her eyes. She had long blonde hair down to her waist and she was wearing a dark pink cardigan and a light pink dress with dark pink roses, topped off with baby pink ballet pumps...very girly. Just when I thought she couldn't be girlier she started to speak.

"Yes Mrs. Allen, I do believe Angie is." Her voice was so high and squeaky that it sent shivers down my spine. " Come on and take a seat...there's a spare one there, just next to Emmett."

I looked around for this 'Emmet' and found a cute boy with _**huge**_ muscles and a tight fitting black t-shirt lolling at a desk near the back of the class. He looked over and gave me a crooked grin and a small wave to which I replied with a glare.

Mrs Allan gave me one last warning glance and hurried back down the stairs to get another cup of coffee in her office.

"Morning Angelina" Said Emmett, trying not to laugh at my expression.

"Yeah hey" I said laying my bag down on the floor and trying to have one last glance over my timetable before I had to go to my first class.

"Hey we're in the first two classes together" he said giving me a wink. " I'd sit beside you, but the girlfriend wouldn't be too happy about it." he laughed as he thought about her.

"She'll be in those classes too, and my sister will be in the first one and my brother in the second one." he informed me

"So, family of three then ?" I asked looking up at him through my blue hair.

"Nah, family of five, kinda two sisters and two brothers"

"Kinda ? How kinda ?" I asked, instantly regretting it...What if something had happened to his mum or dad ?!

"We're all adopted...First it was Alice and me, we're actually related...cousins, well now we're brother and sister, then it was Rosalie and Jasper who are twins, but Rosalie is my girlfriend...not my sister and then a few weeks later, it was Edward."

Suddenly I wanted to get to know Emmett more, he seemed like the big brother I always wanted but didn't get.

"So how did you get adopted ?" I asked looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. But all too soon the bell went signaling the end of regestration and time for the first proper class.

"Sorry Angelina, maybe later, huh ?" He said giving me a grin.

"Yeah...Yeah sure. And Emmett...It's Angie"

"Gotcha babe" He said playfully, putting his arm around my waist.

"Let me walk you to our first class and you can meet Alice and Rosalie... You'll love them !"

And with that, me and Emmett started down the corridor to English.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Hi again you guys ! So I'm pretty busy right now so I've wrote this chapter the day after I published the last but not updated it until today. I've worked out a schedule and I will be updating every Saturday. I still need reviews so If you review I will give you a shout out ! thanks I hope you enjoy this._

So it's my first 'Real Day' In Scotland and I'm in this big ass school with one of the cutest guys I have ever seen, walking me to class with his arm around my waist. Could this get any better ?

"That's my Rose there." Emmett told me pointing at this girl who was just downright gorgeous. She looked over at me glared. I was shocked, how could she hate me already ? And then I remebered who's boyfriend had their arm around my waist.

"Wow." I said, honestly in shock.

Rosalie had long blonde hair, slightly shorter than Miss McLean's and the most beautiful face ever, sort of like marble. She was pale white like Emmett but she didn't give off the warm sort of vibe. She was wearing a denim jacket with a tight white lace top that showed her belly button and a pair of tight denim jeans with a brown woven belt, on her feet were white high heels...the heel was nearly as big as her head !

Standing next to Rosalie was a small girl of around the same age who resembled a little pixie.

She had jet black hair that stuck out in points just below her jawline and she was so pretty !

She was wearing black heels that were slightly smaller than Rosalies and white skinny jeans with a black leather jacket. The pixie put her hand out and I took it.

"Hi I'm Emmett and Rosalie's sister, Alice." She introduced herself in a high soprano voice that tinkled like little bells." I can tell we're going to be really good friends already !" Alice said to me, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Okay Alice, that's enough." Emmett laughed at his sister...I could tell they were close to each other.

"Rosalie, introdouce yourself to..." Alice tailed off, obviously waiting for me to fill in my name but I was too taken aback to answer. They were all so confident and out there and I didn't want to make a fool of myself or be rude when they were all being so nice to me.

"Angelina, but she prefers Angie." Emmett filled in for me.

"Well Angie, it's really nice to meet you" Alice continued.

The four of us walked into class together, and Emmett took the two desks at the back and he and Rosalie sat down at one of them, leaving the other for Alice. Alice sat down at the desk and I looked around wildly for somewhere to sit, not wanting them to feel that they were stuck with me.

Thankfully, I spotted a desk at the other side of the room and made my way over to it, narrowly avoiding falling over someones backpack in the process.

"Angie ! Where are you going ? Don't you want to sit with us ?" I heard Alice's confused voice call to me. It had a small note of hurt in it that she tried to hide.

"Oh, Ummm, I didn't think you wanted me to. I didn't want you to feel like you were stuck with me or anything." I said quickly, trying to recover the mess I'd already made.

"Of _course_ we do silly !" Said Alice, patting the seat beside her for me to sit in.

So I sat down beside Alice and managed to survive English. The teacher was so boring it hurt and I'm pretty sure Matthew Brawling, one of the footballers, fell asleep ten minutes into the class. Mr. Thomas was an older man, that wore moon-shaped glasses and was balding slightly. He drawled on for 50 minutes about the importance of onomatopoeia, which I learned about when I was, like, nine and then the bell went...last class before break !

"What're you in next Angie ?" Asked Alice, waking me from a daydream about _Donald_ from_ Pitch Perfect_.

"Umm, I think it's french." I answered, searching my pocket for a timetable.

"Oh Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are in that class too !" Alice said.

"Have you met Jasper yet, Angie ?"

"Not yet, but I've heard about him."

"He's my boyfriend" Alice said going pink and smiling.

"Good, I'll know not to make a move then." I laughed, winking.

"He's my brother." Rosalie said, fixing me with yet another poisonious glare.

"Emmett was telling me about that in registation actually." I said.

"It seems really interesting, the way you're all adopted but together and get along so well."

"It's not abnormal Angie" Rosalie spat at me. I'm starting to get the vibe she doesn't like me.

Rosalie started to walk down the corridor angrily, dodging in and out of the students scrambling around.

"Don't worry about her, she'll come round." Emmett promised. "Gotta go get her...see you in french." He said before running down the hallway after her.

"Babe, babe come back"

There was something about the way he ran that wasn't normal, it was so smooth and quick that it was unbelievable.

So I walked to french and the second I got in, I began to panic. Emmett was no longer sitting by Rosalie, but by a handsom young man with floppy blonde hair and a light blue shirt, light denim jeans and a pair of bright white trainers. He must be Jasper.

This meant that the only option I have is...to sit next to Rosalie. Not a choice I would have made but it didn't look like I had an option...Every other desk was taken.

So I put my stuff at my side of the desk and lay low for the whole period.

Before I knew it, the bell went signalling break. Emmett brough Jasper over to Introudouce himself to me and it went much the same as it did with Emmett. I really like Jasper too.

All four of them were so good looking, I wonder what Edward will look like.

Alice met up with us outside of our french class.

"Hey guys ! That was so boring ! let's go get something to eat" Alice greeted us as we came out of class.

The rest of the day passed in a flash and by the end of the day, I'd made a whole _bunch_ of new friends. Tons of them actually !

That night I stayed in my room and done my homework before loading up my laptop to check my emails from home. I had one from Christy, the girl who used to live next door to me, two from Louis, my old boyfriend and 15 from Lola, my best friend. All of them were basically the same, "Oh Angie, I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you again !" I smiled as I closed my laptop over and got ready for bed.

Just as I climbed under the blankets, my mom started yelling at me to come downstairs because I had a phone call. I couldn't wait to talk to Lola and tell her about how cute Emmett and Jasper are and how moody and bitchy Rosalie is and how good natured and friendly Alice is.

When I got to the phone I got a shock. "Hello ?" I said into the reciever.

"Hey Angie, It's me, Alice... Sorry for phoning so late and unexpectidly but I just wanted to see if you wanted to stay with us on Friday night ?"

I was so shocked ! I'd never been that popular at school and I only had two friends and an ex boyfriend.

"Sure, thanks so much for asking !" I was so happy!

"Okay that's great...I'll see you at school tomorrow...Hey wait,do you want us to come pick you up tomorrow ?" Alice asked, stunning me even more.

"Sure, do you know where I live ?"

"Yip, I'll see you at 8;30 tomorrow morning" Alice said before ending the call.

"Made some new friends then ?" Asked mom as I went back up stairs to my room.

"I think I have." I replied smiling.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, dreaming about Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

_So guys I hope you like it, I wrote this over two days and I was gonna publish this chapter on saturday but since I got sent home sick I got bored and published it today. Keep reading and please leave me a review and I'll give you a shout out. Please and thank you x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning I woke up to the sun streaming through the curtains and into my room.

Oh shit, I've slept in !

I looked at my alarm clock and sure enough my alarm was on snooze and it was 8:15.

Then I remembered that Alice was picking me up for school today at 8:30. I ran into the bathroom and got washed then came back into my room, shoved my hair in a messy bun, quickly applied some red lipgloss, put my piercings in and went to my wardrobe. I picked out my white summer dress with the cut out flower pattern along the bottom, my long black cardigan, my long black necklaces and multiple black and silver rings and to top it all off, my black hightops with the gold spikes. After that I looked back at my alarm clock, 8:25. " I am a pure genius" I muttered to myself. Then I heard the car horn sounding and knew that my friends had arrived.

"Bye mom." I yelled opening the door.

"Bye honey" She yelled back.

"Morning Angelina" Emmett said, leaning along the car with a smirk.

"Shut up and drive." I said getting into the back of the car beside Alice.

"Oh I love that song" Emmett laughed, starting to sing and throw his curls around, obviously doing a _**Rihanna**_ impression...and failing miserabily.

"So Angie, I was thinking, 'cause we pick you up in the morning now, that on Friday you'll bring your stuff for that night out of the house and leave it in our car and come home with us. Obviously we'll have a great time Friday night and then on Saturday we can shopping and you can stay Saturday night too. Well then there's really no point in you going home on Sunday, you may as well stay the weekend and then you can go home the Monday after school." Alice said it all so fast I struggled to take it all in.

"That would be great Alice, It sounds like a blast." I guess this means we're really friends now, I thought to myslef, smiling.

"It will be, trust me. We Cullens are known for our great parties and fun shopping trips. The three of us will have great fun !" Alice smiled.

"You can count me out, I'd rather not waste a weekend with her." Rosalie said sneering at me.

"Rosalie ! There's no need to be so rude...What did Angie ever do to you ?" Alice said, shocked at how rude Rosalie was.

"What do you think Alice ? If Angie had suddenly just appeared and was all over Jasper you wouldn't be her best friend would you ?" She yelled back.

"I would." Jasper laughed.

"Wow babe, there's nothing going on between us, and there never will be. And anyway she's not all over me, no need to be jealous, relax." Emmett cut in, looking totally at ease.

I was too stunned to say anything. I hadn't really been all over him, had I ? If anything he was all over me ! I guess I found him attractive but he was more of the big brotherly type, not really my sort of dating material. But I'd only ever had one boyfriend so I wasn't really sure what my type was yet.

Thankfully, we pulled up at the school just then and Rosalie stormed off into the building.

"Alice, I don't think I should stay with you guys on Friday anymore. It's not a good idea, not when Rosalie hates me so much."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're staying with us on Friday and that's that. No excuses." Alice said firmly. "And anyway, Rose'll come around soon enough and she'll grow to love you like we do." She continued, smiling at Emmett and Jasper.

"We better get to registration before Mr. Smith has a fit." Laughed Jasper.

"Mr. Smith's our registration teacher." Jasper explained. " He cracks up if you're late. You'll probably have him for History...Good luck."

"Who else is in your registration class ?" I asked Jasper.

"Me, Alice and Rosalie. You have Emmett and Edward."

"Oh right, speaking of Edward, when do I get to meet him ?"

"Probably Friday. Although he might be out, don't hold your breath." Alice told me breezily and I could tell that was the subject closed. I think something's wrong with Edward, the way they acknowledge him and never speak about him.

Emmett and I got into registration just as the bell went and Miss McLean came bursting in.

"Good morning boys and girls !" Came her extremely annoying voice. Did she think we were five ?

She sat down at her desk and started to get her first lesson prepared so I turned to talk to Emmett

"Hey, about Rosalie..."

"Don't worry about her Ang. She get a little jealous sometimes but it'll all blow over." He told me ruffling my hair.

"Can I ask you about something ?" I said

"Yeah what's up ?"

"Why do you guys never want to talk about Edward ?"

"It's nothing okay ?" He said, with a little edge in his voice

I'd never seen him angry and I didn't like it. He could probably kill me in his sleep.

Miss McLean done the register and dismissed us. I didn't hang around for Emmett today. On my timetable it had me down for Art, the one subject I enjoy. I found the class okay but when I got there my stomach went tense. Would there be someone in there I could sit with ? Oh probably Jasper would be in here or something.

When I got in I found that there were no people that I knew in there. I took the seat at the back of the room in the corner and put my stuff out on the desk and sat down in my seat.

"Look Aimee, there's a smurf in the corner of the room !" Laughed some girl to her friend I presume is Aimee.

" La la la la la la, sing a happy song." They choroused. How fucking mature is that. Like I haven't had that one a million times before.

"What's your name ? Smurfette ?" Laughed Aimee and her friend. By this time, the whole class had turned round to watch the little scene. I felt sick. I wasn't popular in America but I was never bullied. Maybe they were just trying to be funny. I don't know.

"What's up smurfette ? Cat got your tounge ?" Aimee smirked.

" What's it to you ?" I asked, although it came out more timid than intended.

"Oh Cat look. We've got a smartypants !" Aimee said laughing. I guess the first girl is called Cat.

I tried to think of something clever to say but I couldn't, so I just shrunk down in my chair.

"Oh Aimee, we've scared poor Smurfette." Cat fake cried. I think I'm about to puke all over the guy infront of me. Just then the teacher bustled in.

"Morning class, we're starting still life today so get out your pens and pencils and we'll start by drawing some simple fruit."

The day passed in a flash. It was hometime I worried about. Cat and Aimee looked like they could make your life living hell if you messed with them and I think I did in art. I packed up my bag and started out the door after the last lesson. I got to the main doors and that's when I saw them. Aimee and Cat.

_Hey guys, left you on a cliffhanger there didn't I ? It'll probably be uploaded later :)_

_I'd love to give a shout out to 1920sfashionstar ! Thank you so much, you are the first person to ever favourite my work ! Thanks again. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_So as I told you guys I'm doing shoutouts. I'm sorry these chapters aren't very long but when you're typing them they seem massive and then reading them back you see that they're not._

_If you're a younger reader I don't suggest you read this chapter, it gets violent._

_A shout out to the person who gave me my very first review...Thank you pinjaaaw._

_Honestly, Pinjaaaw is a life saver ! Thanks everyone x_

I tried to walk by them.

"Hoy Angie ! We found out what your name was."

It didn't work.

"Aimee, leave me alone." I said tiredly.

"You think that'll stop us, Little Miss America ?" Cat smirked.

"Well let me tell you something Angie." She said my name like it was a disease. "It's not gonna work." Just then they started to walk towards me. I panicked, I'd never been in this sort of situation before. I was backed into a corner and there was no one else around. They were going to beat the living daylight out of me, I was sure of it.

"Well, my little American Sweetheart, we're going to show you what happens when you mess with the wrong girls." Cat laughed and they ran at me. Before I knew what had happened one of them had punched me in the gut which brought me to the ground while the other started to kick me. I screamed, it was absoloute agony. Then they started to get really vicious, pulling out my piercings causing the skin to rip. I couldn't take it anymore, It felt like I was dying. Then one of them grabbed a handful of my hair and started banging my head against the concreat ground and a moment later I felt the warm ooz of blood dripping down my face. They were laughing the whole time, finding it hilarious, watching me cry in pain while the blood ran all over me. Everything started to go red and white after that but I still felt the pain. They were still attacking me. Then I heard a voice...A familiar voice.

"HEY ! STOP IT !" It was a girls voice.

"Who _is_ that ?!" The voice called out.

Then I could here the sound of heels running towards us.

"Oh crap, run." I heard Cat tell Aimee.

With one last punch and a kick they ran off stumbling into the forrest beside the school. I think they were drunk.

"Oh dear God ! Angie are you okay ?" The voice asked. I felt her kneel down beside me and I could smell her sweet fragrance mixed with the blood.

"Angie can you hear me ?" The voice was getting more frantic now. She shook me gently still calling my name. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the face of the person who had just saved my life. It was..._**Rosalie**_.

"Thanks Rose." I managed to say, although I'm not sure how.

Then, I blacked out.

**Later****That****Night**

I don't remember anything after that. I woke up feeling drowsy and sick and in unbelievable pain in a hospital bed, hooked up to wires. I looked out of the window and saw the night sky and the clock that said 23:07. I looked around me and saw Alice, Jasper and Emmett all sitting in little orange plastic chairs.

"Angie, you're awake !" Alice said before dancing over and kissing my cheek.

"How long have you guys been here ?" I asked hoarsly.

"Ever since we got the call." Jasper cut in.

"What call ?" I don't remember calling anyone.

"Carlisle called us babe." Emmett said kneeling down beside me. Who is Carlisle ?

"Carlisle is our father." Emmett said as an after thought.

"He is a Doctor here actually."

"How did Dr. Cullen find out ?" I asked, confused.

"Oh Angie, don't you remember ?" Alice asked me with a sad look.

Then I suddenly remembered how I got here. Cat and Aimee had attacked me and Rosalie had found me. She must have called her dad and they put me in hospital. Wait...Did someone call my mom ? She'll be worried sick. Oh no.

"Did someone call my mom ? She's gonna _kill _me !" I burst into tears.

"Hey hey hey, relax Angie I called your mom." Emmett said trying to soothe me.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"She left a few hours ago, she needed to be there for your brother and sisters." Jasper explained.

I'm not sure why, but Jasper always seems to make me feel better, it's as if he can change moods and calm people. Just then, a man of around avarage height wearing a doctors uniform striding into my room. He was very handsome, with blonde hair and a face so smooth it loooked like it had been chizzled. This must be Carlisle.

"Ah Miss McMullen you've woken up at last." Smiled Dr. Cullen

"Nice to meet you dear. I'm Carlisle." He introdouced himself.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen." I said weakly, there was no point in introdoucing myself, he clearly already knows who I am.

"Now, Angelina, just how much do you remember of the events that took place this afternoon ?"

"Not very much." I admitted honestly.

"We have a Police officer here that would like a statemeant if that's okay with you ? Your mother has already given permission for you to give a statement and be questioned."

"Yeah, yeah sure Dr. Cullen." Then Dr. Cullen opened the door and a policeman walked in.

"Hello Angelina, I'm Officer Sheilds, please explain to me what took place this afternoon."

I wasn't looking forward to this, I knew that if I told him, Cat and Aimee would make it even worse for me. But I had to. What if they hurt someone else ? I had to tell Officer Sheilds.

"It started in art today. They were making fun of my hair and calling me Smurfette and I wouldn't tell them my name. I avoided them for the rest of the day, but I was late getting out at the end of today and they were outside the school waiting. They backed me into a corner and then one of them punched me in the gut while the other began to kick me." At this point the tears were streaming down my cheeks. "I was down on the ground by then and they ripped out my peircings, all of them and it ripped the skin. Then someone grabbed a handful of my hair and started banging my head on the ground. Then I heard someone shout my name and it turned out to be Rosalie. As Rose got nearer, Cat and Aimee ran into the forrest, stumbling, I think they were drunk. I don't remember anything after that."

"You done really well there Angelina, great job sweetheart. And you're sure it was Cat and Aimee, maybe not someone else ?" Officer Sheilds asked.

"I'm 100% _**Certain**_ that it was them." I told them.

"Well Officer, thank you for taking so much time out to question Angelina but she does need to rest now." Carlisle cut in. "It's important for her to rest so the recovery is quicker." He explained.

"That's fine Dr. Cullen, I'll be on my way just directly and I'll be questioning Cat, Aimee and Rosalie tomorrow." Officer Sheilds said and then he left.

"Now that must've been hard for you Angelina and I know you probably want to talk with some friends but they need to get home now and you need some rest, dear." Dr. Cullen told me.

"I'll let them say goodbye and then you need to get straight to sleep." He told me before leaving the room.

"Bye Angie, feel better, we'll come back tomorrow after school. Get some rest." Jasper said before giving me a small, shy hug. He's so sweet !

"Bye Ang. see ya soon." Emmett said giving me a kiss on the forehead and leaving with Jasper.

"Night Angie...I'm really sorry about what happened and I hope you're okay. Get some rest and don't worry about it." Alice said giving me a hug and leaving behind the boys.

I reached over and turned my lamp off, leaving the room pitch black, the only light coming from the stars outside of the little window beside me. I wasn't tired, I was terrified. Cat and Aimee are going to make my life hell and I'd only just got to Scotland. I missed Lola and Christy. I decided I would call them tomorrow and tell them what had happened the last few days.

I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

I heard a bang and opened my eyes. I saw a silhouette of a girl coming towards my door, a sharp weapon in her hand. I sat up and pushed myself up the bed, screaming for help but nobody came. The door started to open slowly and a light turned on just above the girl. I instantly recognized her as Cat but looking closely, I realized it was actually Aimee. I looked at the weapon in her hand and saw the silver glint of a blade, and once again she began walking towards me. She raised the blade up and I saw the evil gleam in her eye and a smile spread across her lips showing all of her perfect white teeth.

"Oh Angie, Angie, Angie. You, my dear, made a terrible mistake ratting us out to the cops. This wouldn't have happened if you'd just told us your name in art class this morning. It looks like you've been making the most terrible choices since you got here to Scotland. Me and Cat might go to jail, Angie. You wouldn't want that, would you ? Me, you and Cat could've be best friends. Think about that for a minute. Think about the fun we could've had. _**Could've**_.

Now there'll be no fun for you Angie, and I'm about to make sure of that." Aimee started to laugh.

I screamed again. I was too shocked and scared to say anything. She was about to kill me.

"R.I.P Angelina McMullen." She laughed and put the blade to my throat. I tried to scream but no noise came out. Then I heard someone call my name.

"Angie. Angie wake up ! It's okay Mommy's here. Sweetie wake up." I opened my eyes and, sure enough, mom was sitting beside me.

"Oh sweetie you were having a nightmare. Are you okay ?" She asked me, clearly concerned.

I burst into tears and she wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forth.

"I know baby, I know." She soothed me.

"They're going to get me." I murmered into the crook of her neck.

"I won't let them baby."

"Promise ?"

"I promise... Listen honey, I need to go get your sisters and brother from school, but I'll bring them straight over to see you okay ?" She told me. To be quite honest I could live without seeing them for a few days but I didn't want to hurt mom's feelings.

"Thanks mom, that'd be great."

"Okay sweetie, I'll go get them now." My mom said as she took off.

Then Dr. Cullen came back in.

"Angelina, your mother just told me you woke up from having a nightmare, is everything alright ?"

"Yes thank you."

"I hope you know that in this hospital, safety is very important to us and we have staff on duty all through the day and all through the night, so nobody unwelcome will have access. And even if someone did get into the hospital, they wouldn't be able to enter your room. We have high security." Carlisle assured me.

"Oh and Miss McMullen, my children will be coming to visit after school." He smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said as he turned and left the room only to poke his head in two seconds later. "You appear to have an early visitor Angie." And in walked the most unexpected person ever

**Rosalie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rosalie walked in and pulled one of the orange chairs over beside my bed and sat on it.

"Angie, what happened yesterday ?" She asked me, looking genuienly anxious.

"Rosalie you don't have to be in here, I know you hate me so..." I started but she cut me off.

"No Angie, I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you but I don't hate you. Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday ?"

"It was nothing."

"It was obviously something Angie, they nearly killed you, for God's sake !"

"Rosalie, I'm fine okay ?" I was too ashamed to talk about it. Two and a half days in Scotland and I'd already been beat up.

"If you were fine you wouldn't be in a hospital bed now would you ?" She had a point..."Now what happened between you three ?"

I swallowed. Rosalie had never shown any interest in me before and I wasn't sure if she was just kidding or not. I decided I'd better just tell her. So I went into the story about art and how they'd backed me into a corner and then she found me and I looked up and there were tears glistening in her eyes.

"Angie, I'm so sorry. It was your first time in a new place and I didn't make anything easy for you at all. I just assumed you were out to get me and take Emmett from me and I should've known Emmett would never do that to me and I should've gave you a chance. But I didn't." She said as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

I didn't know what to do. There was a girl who absoloutly hated my guts and she was sitting here apologising and crying about how she should've gave me a chance. What was I supposed to do ?

Luckily I heard my mom outside and that stopped Rosalies crying and she sat up straight and wiped the tears from her perfect cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave and let you have some private time with your family." Rosalie got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Oh and Angie ?"

"Yeah ?"

"This doesn't mean we're friends now."

"Hi sweetie." My mom said as she bustled in.

"Mom do I really need to be here. I said I'd meet Matt on Xbox at 17:45." Cameron asked.

"Don't be so bloody cheeky, young man !" My mom warned him.

Miranda was standing by the door with her hand on her hip, acting far too big for her boots.

Katie came running over and hugged me gently.

"Angie are you okay ?" She asked me starting to cry.

"Katie don't cry, I'm okay, I promise. I feel a little sick but apart from that, the pain is easing off pretty quickly." I assured her. She was by far, my favourite.

The next thing you know Cameron and Miranda were fighting over in the corner.

"Mom, tell her to get the fuck off of me."

"Tell him to leave me alone !"

"Both of you cut it out now ! You came here to see how your sister was getting on and you end up fighting in a hospital ! You should be ashamed of yourselves, and Cameron, watch your language"

My mom clearly wasn't happy with they two.

"It was a waste of time bringing you here. Angie honey, I'm really sorry but we need to take off now. They can't behave themselves. I'll be back tomorrow with Katie. Love you" She said as she kissed my forehead and gave me a quick hug, Katie quickly doing the same.

"Love you guys too, thanks for coming to see me." And with that the were out the door in a flash.

After about an hour of waiting, Carlisle came in and told me that the Cullens couldn't make it round to see me as there was an urgent matter at home they needed to attend to and they would try their best to make it round to see me the following evening. I had a feeling this had something to do with Edward. I wanted to meet him, surely he couln't be worse than Rosalie. Maybe he was and that's why they didn't want me to meet him. I wondered if I would see him on Friday. Was I still staying with the Cullens on Friday ? Maybe they saw how much trouble I'd gotten myself into without even opening my mouth and decided I was too much trouble. It was a shame, I really liked them. I started to worry, maybe they didn't even like me in the first place. I must've been talking aloud becuase after a while a small nurse with frizzy ginger hair came wobbling in and asked who I was speaking to. That nurse, I found out was even worse than Mrs. Allan, she was yelling at me for disturbing some of the other patients, even though there was nobody in either of the rooms next to me.

Just then I pulled out my phone and saw a message bleeping on my lock screen. I felt sick. I knew I should've told the police but I was too scared, It was _exactly_ what she'd told me not to do. I saw white and then I felt my head hit the pillow, my phone dropping to the ground. I opened my eyes again and saw Officer Sheilds holding my phone. He'd found the text ! She was going to kill me.

"Angelina, what is this ?" Officer Sheilds asked kindly.

"Officer, I got it and then I fainted, I couldn't tell any of the nurses, she told me not to." I started to babble but he stopped me.

"Angelina, it is important that you don't let these girls influence you in any way possible. We need you to tell us when stuff like this happens, even if they tell you not to or threaten you. They're never going to find out if you tell us and it'll stop things like this happening again." He explained to me. "You need to trust us Angelina."

"I do but she'll find out and she'll hurt me again." I began to cry all over again. I was an emotional wreck.

"She will never find out Angelina, I'll make sure of that."

_"You thought it was clever, getting your little friend to wait on us beating you up and then getting her to just out so you can get us in all sorts of trouble with the police ? Well think again buttercup. This time we'll make sure you don't wind up in hospital. Next time we'll finish you. And don't think about running to the Police about this or the doctors or nurses and especially not those stupid Cullens. You all disgust me. Sleep tight sunshine ;) xox"_

I read the text to Alice the next day.

"Angie that's horrible." She said putting her thin little arms around my neck.

"I don't know what to do Alice. I've never been bullied before. Sure I wasn't the most popular person and I was in trouble a lot of the time but I was never bullied."

"I know Angie, It's horrible, but you'll get through this, I know you will. And Jasper, Emmett and I are right behind you and I'm pretty sure Rose is too."

"I'm just so embarrassed about it."

"Angelina McMullen ! There is absoloutly nothing to be ashamed of. This was not your fault, not at all. So don't be ashamed, okay ? It's okay to talk and we'll all be here for you."

"Thank you Alice. You really are a great friend. Thank you."

"Oh Angie, don't be ridiculous ! You are a great friend too ! I'm so glad you had to sit next to Emmett that first day, although I do feel sorry for you." We laughed for about five minutes and then Carlisle came in.

"Hello girls. I just came to give you the good news that Angelina here will be free to go tonight !" He told us

"That's great ! Oh Angie, aren't you pleased ?" Alice asked

"They're going to kill me." I cried

"About that actually Angelina, I spoke with the Police, the school and your mother and they all agreed that you will not be attending school tomorrow or the following week so you can recover." Carlise told us.

"Carlise can Angie still stay with us tomorrow night though ?" Alice asked.

"Yes, yes of course, but you'll have to be careful as Angelina is still delicate." He told us.

"That's great !" Alice yelled.

So an hour later Alice was dressing me in a pair of denim leggings with a tight white t-shirt and Nike trainers.

"Your mum will be here any minute now Angie, have you got everything ?" Alice asked me.

"Yip I've got everything. Thanks again Alice."

"Will you quit thanking me ! I've not done anything !" Alice laughed at me.

I just wrapped my arms around her. I honestly love that girl.

Then I heard my mom's voice coming from the corridor. I was going home ! She came into the room with a smile on her face and wrapped her arms around both me and Alice.

"Hello girls ! It's great Angie's getting out, Isn't it ?"

"Marvelous, Mrs McMullen."

"Oh please, call me Sarah, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

"Mom, is it okay for me still to stay the weekend with the Cullens ?" I asked.

I could see her brow crinkling. "Please mom. Dr. Cullen already said it wouldn't be a problem !"

"Well..." She was starting to change her mind.

"Please Sarah ! I'll take good care of her. So will Rose, Jasper and Emmett."

"And Edward." Cut in Carlisle, looking at Alice.

Alice sighed " And Edward."

I didn't even know the boy and his name made my stomach do frontflips.

"I suppose it's alright then." Mom caved in.

Alice and I squealed and she hugged me.

"Let's get you home then Angie." Mom said as we made our way out of the little ward room and into the corridor.

"Bye , thank you for all the help and making me better." I thanked him.

"No bother at all Angie." It was the first time he called me Angie. "You were a very easy patient and very brave to, your mother and siblings will be proud of you."

"Very proud." Mom cut in smiling.

"Carlisle can't we take the day off school too ?" Asked Alice pleadingly.

"No, Alice but you can collect Angie after lunch and head home then if that suits her and her Mrs. McMullen ?" Carlisle said, shooting mom a quizical look.

"That's fine with me." Mom agreed. "Let's get going then darling." She said giving me a little push.

I went up to my room as soon as we got in. I climbed into bed and grabbed my laptop from my desk where I left it on Monday night. I logged into my emails and saw about 100 concerned emails from Lola and a 'Get well soon' from Christy. I missed them so much, although the Cullens had distracted me and made me feel so much at home that It was unbelievable. I decided just to call Lola, so I dialled her number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, Angie ! How are you ? I've been worried sick about you, so has Christy."

"The pain is easing off pretty quick, thanks for the concern Lola and tell Christy I said thanks too."

"I will, so how is Scotland going ? Any cute guys ?"

I laughed, that was so Lola. "Apart from Cat and Aimee, Scotland is going great ! As for the cute boy situation, there are two that are drop dead gorgeous and one I've not met yet but I'm expecting to be pretty much the same as the other two."

"Well what're their names ?"

"One of them is called Emmett and he has the biggest muscles ever ! He has the sweetest little dimples and curly hair ever...dead fit. And the other one is his kinda brother Jasper. He has floppy blonde hair and chizzled features, also dead fit." I smiled, I'd missed these conversations about how cute the boys were, I had the feeling me and Alice couldn't have these conversations, they're her brothers for God's sake !

"What about the one you haven't met yet ? And how is it a 'Kinda' brother ?" She asked me, the same question I had asked Emmett the first day we met.

"The one I haven't met yet is called Edward. He's Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice's 'Kinda' brother. I think there's something up with him to be honest. I've never met him but none of them seem to want to talk about him and go all weird whenever he comes up in the subject. About the kinda thing, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and I think he has a wife but I'm not sure yet, adopted them for whatever reason. First it was Alice and Emmett who are actually cousins, then it was Rosalie and Jasper who are twin brother and sister, and then there was Edward, on his own."

"That's so cool !"

"Rosalie doesn't like me much though." I admitted

"Why not ? Who wouldn't like_ you_ ?"

"She thinks I'm trying to steal her boyfriend."

"Who's her boyfriend, is he cute ?"

"Emmett."

You could hear the shock through the phone as she gasped.

"But I thought they were brother and sister !"

"Well, they're not really related, only adoption...Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice."

"What about Edward ?"

"I don't know, like I said, they don't really talk about him."

"Well find out, he sounds interesting."

"I know, I'm staying the weekend with them so I might meet him then."

"Call me whenever you can and tell me all about everything, babe!" She said, starting to tear up.

"I will Lola, I miss you so much !"

"I miss you too."

"I gotta go, okay ?"

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

And we hung up. I felt a lot better knowing everything at home was okay and it was going well. Talking to Lola always calms me down. I know I should probably call Christy and see how she is getting on but I decided it was too late and she'd be in bed so I'd call tomorrow morning before I went with Alice.

I fell asleep sometime after that, still fully clothed and with my shoes on. I woke up around 3:30am and was sick. I don't know why that was, I felt fine right before it and after it. Weird. I changed into pyjamas and went back to sleep, waking up at 11. I went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Nobody else was home. We had moved to Scotland because mom wanted to open up a salon so she was there Interviewing people to work there with her and Katie, Miranda and Cameron were at school. I had the house to myself for about an hour before Alice came to pick me up for the weekend. I went upstairs and showered slowly, being careful with the cuts and bruises.

I looked in my wardrobe for something cute that would make a good impression on Edward. I couldn't decide on anything. Ugghh ! I left my wardrobe and straightend my hair, pinning a bit back with a kirbie grip on the left hand side. After applying all my make-up, I finally retreated back to my wardrobe, putting on ripped, black skinny jeans and a red and black checked shirt topped off with yet again, the black high tops. Then, just in time, Alice chapped on the door. I hurtled down the stairs. I couldn't wait to start my weekend with the Cullens.

"Hi Alice ! Come on in."

"Hi Angie, how are you today ? Are you still okay to stay ? I don't want you to feel like you're forced into it."

"Alice, of _course _I want to stay ! How could anyone not want to be around you guys ?"

"Impossible, I know right ?" Alice laughed. I honestly love that girl !

"So you're all packed and everything right ?" She asked me.

"Yip. Ready to go ?" I asked, suddenly more excited.

"Sure am, let's go."

We got into the car and started driving down the little road out of our lane. I wanted to ask Alice about Edward but I was scared about the reaction I would get. It was usually a pretty touchy subject so I didn't think it would be a good Idea.

"What's on your mind ?" She asked me. The girl drives like a lunatic.

"Oh nothing, just thinking."

"What about ?" She pressed.

"Promise you won't get mad ?" I asked, my stomach getting tense.

"I promise Angie, spit it out." She shook her head.

"I was wondering...about...about...about Edward."

"Why does Edward fascinate you so much ?" She asked me, exhasperated.

"I don't know, you guys just seem to brush off the comments about him and never want to talk about him."

"He's changed, Angie, and none of us know why." Alice started to tear up.

"Alice I'm sorry." I said putting my arm around her shoulders.

"He was always so happy and always laughing and ever since...I can't talk about it."

"It's okay Alice, I'm sorry I brought it up." I was starting to feel a little homesick.

"Don't be sorry, Ang, let's just forget about it and have fun." She said toughening up.

We drew up outside this house so big it was like a freakin' mansion.

"This is where we live !" She said, back to her normal, bubbly self.

"It's gorgeous." I said honestly.

"Thanks." I heard a familiar voice and turned around.

" 'Afternoon, Dr. Cullen." I said smiling at him.

"Call me Carlisle." He said putting an arm around my shoulders. "Come on in you two."

We walked up the steps onto the porch and in through the glass doors. The first room was massive ! It was large with cream walls and a grey sofa and a big black grand piano.

"Who plays the piano ?" I asked, wonderstruck.

"Edward does, he does all the recitals and he's passes exams and won awards." Came a proud voice from behind me. I didn't recognize her.

"Hello dear, you must be Angie. I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife and Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Alice's mother." She looked so proud to be announcing that.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Cullen." I said shaking her hand, and just like her 'Children's' It was freezing.

"Oh please sweetie, call me Esme."

"Are you sure ?"

"Positive darling." She said smiling. I liked her. She was so lovely and genuine.

"Angie, you came" Emmett's booming voice yelled and before I could say his name, he'd scooped me up in his arms.

"Hi Emmett." I said laughing.

"Emmett please put our guest down." Emse said fondly and Emmett directly put me back on my feet. Shortly after that, Rosalie and Jasper had came downstairs and greeted me. The time had flown and it was 8:30pm. The five of us played twister for about two hours, laughing everytime Emmett fell, which was quite frequently. I had honestly, never had so much fun in my entire life. Then about 11 we all headed up to bed. We decided that we'd all just sleep in the one room and that turned out to be Alice's.

"First one to fall asleep gets drawn on." Jasper said with a mischeivous grin.

"Deal." We all laughed. This plan, however did not work so well because Rosalie fell asleep first, the only one who did not say deal. Emmett however didn't give a shit and gave her a mustache and glasses with a small beard. We all laughed. I found it more funny than I should've but I didn't care. Next to fall asleep was Emmett, who, after drawing all over Rosalie, cuddled into her. So Jasper took the liberty of putting Alice's makeup all over him.

"It's safe to go to sleep now Angie, I'm going to sleep and Alice is too nice." Jasper said sinking down and putting his arm around Alices waist, pulling her closer. I went to sleep and had the most comfortable sleep I'd had in months and when I woke, everyone was already up.

I got dressed in a hurry, a white puff blouse with a black corset and black jeans with my high heel military boots, very dressy. I put my hair in a messy bun then headed back down the stairs.

"Morning Angie." Esme smiled at me. She was all dressed up in a red dress and high heels.

"You look lovely Esme." I said truthfuly.

"Thank you darling, we're going to see Edward perfom in a recitial this afternoon. He'd love it if his brothers and sisters would come but lately they're growing apart." Esme sighed sadly.

"Emmett will come, the two of them are best friends and Alice and Edward have always been very close. I think Jasper would go too but Rosalie is a different matter."

"I'd love to meet Edward." I told Emse.

"Why don't you come along then !" Esme suggested excitedly.

"Esme he doesn't even know who I am."

"That won't matter, Carlisle and I will be there and so will they if I can convince them."

"I'd love to." Then Alice came through the back doors with her sister, brother and boyfriend.

"Angie wants to come !" Esme told them.

"I'll go Esme I told you that." Emmett said smiling.

"Angie ! We were going to go shopping." Alice said looking upset if not irratated.

"We can still go." I said looking through the recital booklet. "The hall is across the road from the shopping center, we could go shopping, watch your brother in the recital and then I could finally meet him !"

"Fine." She said, but I could tell she wasn't really angry with me. Esme turned to Rosalie and Jasper.

"Will you two come ?" She asked hopefully, but you could see a little seed of doubt eating away at her.

"I will." Jasper said. "Rose...?"

"Fine." She said the exact same as Alice but the tone was entierly different.

Four hours later, Alice, Rose and I were sat in the cafe upstairs in the shopping center having muffins.

"I'm so glad we met you Angie." Alice told me for the hundredth time today.

"Me too, I don't know what I would've done If I didn't have you guys here to keep me sane."

"We'd better hurry up, Edward will be on in 15 minutes." Rose said grumpily.

"Come on then." Alice said picking up our bags and walking out of the doors.

We were sitting in the front row right in the midde, with the best view. I was looking forward to seeing Edward and watching him play his instrument.

"Alice ?" I turned to her.

"Yeah ?"

"Do I get to meet Edward afterwards ?"

"I don't know..." "Of course you do Angie !" Esme cut in. "He'll be delighted to meet you."

"After Edwards recitials, we always go for a meal, you'll be attending too obviously, you can talk over dinner then. Really get to know each other." Esme smiled happily to herself.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. The break is now over so could you please turn all mobile phones off and sit quietly while we introduce the next act and watch the act perform."** A voice from the stage said.

**"After that small break, the next act in our line up is a young man of seventeen who will be playing a complicated, yet charming piano piece called Bella's Lullaby, a piece he composed himself three years ago when he was fourteen. Please welcome to the stage... Mr. Edward Cullen !" ** The whole hall started to applaud as Edward began to walk onto the stage.

Wow. He was by far the best looking person I had ever laid eyes on. His face was so smooth yet firm and he was just gorgeous. He sat down on the piano stool and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello everyone, my name is Edward Masen Cullen, I am seventeen years old and I live with my adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme and my also adopted brothers and sisters, Jasper and Rosalie Hale Cullen and Emmett and Alice Whitlock Cullen. I play the piano and today I will be playing a piece called Bella's Lullaby that I composed three years ago when I was fourteen in the honour of a very special friend. I hope you like it." He said and he began to play. His voice was like velvet and it drew me in. Everything about him made me want to know him more. His piano playing was heavenly. The way he confidently struck the notes with such splendid contrast was amazing. I looked over all the faces of the Cullens. Rosalie looked bored, Jasper looked soulful, Emmett gazed up at him with a look of great respect, Alice was beaming all over her face, Carlisle looked as if he was the proudest man on earth and Esme was crying tears of happiness. As the playing drew to a stop everyone got to there feet and began to clap. I was clapping harder than anyone in the room. I didn't even know him and I was proud of him.

"Thank you everyone" He said and took a bow, causing the audience to errupt in another round of thunderous applause.

**"Thank you Mr. Cullen, that was an amazing performance as I'm **_**sure**_** the audience will agree. The next act is a swedish exchange student..." **The Cullens got to their feet so I did too and we all trailed backstage where Edward was waiting nervously. Alice ran at him and hugged him and he hugged her too.

"Edward that was amazing, I'm so pround of you."

"Thank you Alice." He said pulling away, beaming. He was congratulated by everyone and then it suddenly dawned on Alice to introdouce me.

"Oh Edward this is our friend Angelina McMullen, but she prefers Angie."

"Nice to meet you Angie, I'm sorry you had to sit through my boring performance." He said politely, offering his hand out for me to shake and I took it.

"_Boring ?_ Are you _crazy_ ? That was amazing, you're crazy talented !" I told him. "Nice to meet you too Edward."

He laughed and his eyes twinkled. "I like you Angie." He smiled at me.

I blushed the most embarrassing crimson colour and hid behind my hair. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Sit beside me at dinner ?" I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yeah sure." I whispered back, totally in awe.

We took off to dinner in a fancy restraunt and Edward sat down beside me, pushing my chair in for me. After we all ordered and had a chat and congratulated Edward again and again Edward piped up. "Angie, would you like to come a walk down by the fountain with me ?" I blushed again and looked at Emmett and Alice who were sitting across from us. Alice smiled and nodded at me while Emmett tried, and failed, not to laugh. "Yes please." I said timidly. "Great." He answered, shooting Emmett a dark look. Edward took my hand and lead me outside.

"Once again, nice to meet you." He said looking into my eyes.

"You too. You were really good at the recitial today."

"Thank you, but enough about me." He said.

_**And then he kissed me.**_


End file.
